


3 Things That Are True

by Houseofyork2018



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: au_bingo, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Stucky Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofyork2018/pseuds/Houseofyork2018
Summary: 3 universal truths.4 first impressions. Sort of.





	3 Things That Are True

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stucky Bingo 2019 - square Enemies to Lovers.

There were 3 things Bucky was sure of, 1 his mother was always right. She’d been right about every major life choice since kindergarten, from boys he probably should have stayed away from (Aldrich Killian) to the subject he should major in (he switched from business to Dance with creative writing before the end of his first semester freshman year). 2 Natasha knew everything. She knew when it was going to rain, she knew when he was about to make a questionable life decision (Aldrich Killian), and she knew when he was lying. 3 Steve Rogers was a fucking ass-hole who could burn in fucking hell. Him and his stupid coffee shop study corner stealing shoulders. It had gone like this.

“Hi”  
“Uh hi?”  
“You're in my spot”  
“Sorry what?”  
“My study spot. You're in it. And I’d say we could share except you have the shoulder waist ratio of a dorito and although I love the fact you look like you could pin me against the wall I have an essay due TOMRROW and I can’t even begin to think about how to write a short story inspired by James fucking Joyce when I’m thinking about climbing you like a tree so if you could kindly move then you’ll have my undying thanks” *breath*  
“No” *irritating smirk*  
*realize what he just said oh dear god just fucking kill me now*  
“Please?” *Grit teeth*  
“No. We can share or you can find somewhere else”  
“Fuck. You.”  
“If you like. Which apparently you would. Steve Rogers” *Adonis holds out hand*  
*snarl inarticulate because you are a stressed dance major who should have never listened to your god-damn mother and duel majored and oh my god why does everyone hate you?!*  
“Fuck. You.” *storm off like a supervillan doing a murder strut*

So yes, Steve Rogers was a grade sabotaging, space stealing, Adonis son of a bitch. Actually that wasn’t fair, there’s every chance his mother was a lovely woman who weeped daily at the child she’d raised (she did more or less but not for the reasons Bucky was currently thinking of)

“Bucky, don’t you think you’re being a bit over dramatic?”  
“You are so close to being demoted from best friend”   
Clint Barton snorted.   
“We both know Natasha’s you’re best friend.”  
“She’s my platonic soul-mate. It’s different.”  
Clint rolled his eyes.  
“You got your first good grade of the sophmore year, you’ve been neglecting your creative writing and you know it. Have you ever thought that trying to write and study in the coffee shop that is running by a fleet of baristas who are basically in love with you is counter productive to productivity?”  
Bucky frowned at him.  
“But they bring me free coffee?”  
“Yeah and then they stay and talk to you until they absolutely have to leave!”  
Clint threw his arms up in exasperation. Clint was a physical theatre major. He had no idea of the stress and pain of Buckys life.  
“I HATE him Clint. HATE. All in caps.”  
“You're ridiculous.”  
“Ridiculously good looking if you believe my barista hareem.”  
Clint snorted again. There was no point arguing with Bucky Barnes. 

There were 3 things Clint knew, 1 Buckys mom was right about everything, and had been since they met in kindergarten, 2 Natasha knew everything which most likely meant she knew he’d been half in love with her since 8th grade, and 3 Bucky Barnes was his own worst enemy.

The second meeting went like this.  
“You!”  
“Me.”   
“Are you stalking me?!”  
“Uh no?”  
“Then why oh why please tell me are you in my goddamn dance class?!” Bucky hissed.  
“Ummm I’m friends with Natasha. I need moving figures for my art assignment and she suggested tagging along to this class. I cleared it with the professor.” Steve said blushing a shade of red that would be attractive if Bucky wasn’t enraged.  
“Really? Fine.” Bucky scowled at the stupid blonde with his stupid baby blues looking at him imploringly. Honestly who had the right to have eyes that blue?! And then he stomped off, scowling, towards Natasha. Natasha who was smirking at him knowingly.

“He’s my nemesis” Bucky snarled at her after the class, the class were he’d bungled ever turn, lift and leap.  
“He is not James.”  
“He is. He stared at me the whole time. Every time I looked at him I caught him staring. And then he blushed! Like the big ass-hole didn’t know exactly what he was doing. I bet he asked you because he knew I was in this class.”  
“James you’re being ridiculous. I asked him. You know I asked him because I heard him tell you at the start of class. And I only asked him at all because I was sick to death of you lust fuelled rage rants about him and his mournful puppy act whenever you mentioned each other two me. I didn’t take long for me to work out who the ‘most beautiful creature I’ve ever set eyes on Nat I swear.’ was coupled with your inability to shut up about his fucking shoulders. Honestly it was giving me a migraine just being near either of you.”  
“He said that?”  
“Yes. He also called you his muse.” Natasha said sardonically. “Which is why I thought inviting him to sketch our class was a kindness. I obviously forgot about your total lack of chill and inability to deal with attractive people.”  
“That’s ridiculous. I’m friends with you.”  
“You’re also gay as a maypole in 18th century England.”  
“Fair point.” Bucky said flushing “He really called me his muse?”  
“Yes.”  
“How do you even know him?”  
“You remember when I broke Brock Rumlow’s nose at the start of the year?”  
“At that fart party where he goosed you? Of course I don’t remember. Clint and I both had food poisoning from that bad Thai place”  
“That your mother told you would give you food poisoning”  
“Yes don’t fucking rub it in. My point is if we hadn’t had food poisoning you’d have never gotten groped.”  
“That’s true but only because that ass-hole had a bigger hard-on for you than me.”  
“What’s this got to do with anything?”  
“Steve was about a second away from laying Brock out before I broke his nose. But actually if it had been you in the same place, same time, you’d have been going steady for months by now because I know you love a white knight, and a white knight who looks like Steve? I know that’s pretty much your high school fantasy.”  
“I really fucked this up didn’t I?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why are do you know everything Natasha?! Jesus”  
Natasha rolled her eyes and linked their arms.  
“Come one, lets make Clint cook and we can come up with a master plan that involves you climbing Steve like he’s the last cliff face on Everest.”  
Bucky groaned.  
“Can we think of a plan title that makes me sound less fucking desperate?!”   
“You are desperate. Tell me that you’ve thought of something that wasn’t him when you’ve jacked off since you met and I’ll change my mind.”  
“Why do you know everything for god sake?!”

There are 3 things that Steve knows to be true. 1 his mother is always right (Peggy Carter did indeed break his fucking heart), 2 Natasha knows everything including who the love of his life is, 3 Bucky Barnes (because that's apparently his name) is the goddamn love of his life.

The first meeting was preluded by this.

“Honestly Steve, he’s perfect for you. If I’d known you were bi back at the start of September when we met I’d have introduced you then.”  
“I dunno know Nat. You know I hate blind dates.”  
“This isn’t a blind date. This is you, sitting in his study spot, with his coffee order.”  
“I’m not getting his coffee order Nat! That’s so intrusive and disrespectful!”  
Natasha rolled her eyes, confident in the knowledge that her master plan of getting her actual platonic soul mate a boyfriend and having be that boyfriend be the embodiment of justice and decency all wrapped up in some fantasy inducing gift wrap was just a cherry on the cake. If she hadn’t decided that Clint Barton was the one for her once he pulled his head out of his own ass then she’d have been tempted herself, she was only human after all.  
“It’s not. It’s Bucky. Trust me, when he blows u at you for being in his spot, if you offer him his coffee and explain that I told you to sit there, he’ll melt like the polar ice caps.”  
“Global warming is no laughing matter Nat. It’s a serious issue.”  
“God Steve I know! Poor choice of comparison except not really because that's how seriously fast he’ll fall for you if you give him an excuse to get to know you.”  
Steve frowned.  
“I don’t want to bribe anyone. I’ll buy him coffee once he sits down.”  
“Steve this is a terrible divergent from the plan.”  
“What do you know? He’ll probably respect me more for not making the presumption.”  
“Why are you so insistent on killing the romance of the century before it’s even begun?!”  
Steve chuckled.  
“Just trust me Nat, I can get by on my own.”

“So.”  
“Yes fine. Just say it.”   
“Say what?” Natasha raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow.  
“I told you so.”  
“I’d never say I told you so Steve. That’s beneath me.”  
“He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever set eyes on Nat. And I’ve seen the Sistine Chapel.”  
“Bucky isn’t a thing Steve.” The redhead replied with a steely glare.  
“Fine. He’s the most beautiful creature. Person. Individual. He’s inspired me Natasha! He’s single handedly replaced JFK as my goddamn muse!”  
“Lucky for you I have a second chance just waiting for you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You need to observe people in motion for your art assignment correct?”  
“Yes?”  
“Then come to our ballet class Wednesday next week. You have a free period, It starts at 8:30. You’ll do fine. If he remembers you, then explain that I invited you. But honestly I doubt he’ll recognise you, he barely registers anything without coffee.”  
“Natasha I think you're wrong.”  
“I’m never wrong.” Steve matched her raised eyebrow with one of his own.  
“If this blows up in my face then it’s up to you to fix this. I’m pretty sure this guy is going to be important.”  
“For God-sake sake Rogers, this guy is the goddamn love of your life. Or he would be if you weren’t both as effectual as pandas at declaring intent.”  
“Nat that’s not funny! Pandas are endangered!”  
“So’s your future happiness Rogers!”

“He hates me.”  
“I admit that I might have underestimated the level and power of his coginative ability before caffeine and honestly the way he can sustain a grudge. But! He doesn’t hate you! He just doesn’t know you. I’m having a party on Saturday. You should come. Bucky will be there. And other people. But lets face it, the only person you care about is Bucky.”  
“Nat I don’t know. He’s mesmerising. The way he dances, it’s otherworldly. What the hell would he want with a mortal like me?”  
“You’re ridiculous. You’re both ridiculous.. If I go grey I’ll kill you both and make it look like a murder-suicide.”  
“Natasha come on! I’m being serious!”  
“So am I! For fucking christssake Rogers just be at mine by no later than 8pm on Saturday.”  
Natasha stormed off, muttering under her breath in what Steve suspected was Russian. He sighed and hung his head, so much for a weekend spent forgetting Bucky Barnes. At least now Natasha would see that she was wrong.

The third meeting went like this.

“Oh you’re here!”  
Steve blushes. Bucky glances at the way the blush is travelling down the deep Vee of his t-shirt. He couldn’t help but wonder how far down the blush went.  
“I swear I’m not stalking you! Nat invited me and I-”  
“No!” Bucky cut him off quickly “I’m glad! Honestly. I know my first, and well second impression if we’re being honest, weren’t great but I’m actually not an asshole I swear!”  
“I don’t think you’re an asshole.” Steve forced out even though he could feel how flushed he was, “I invaded your space, without invitation from you, twice.”  
“What?”  
“That first time at the coffee shop? Natasha was trying to set us up but I kept saying no, there was too much pressure on a blind date, so she suggested I steal your study spot and then bribe you with your favourite coffee order.”  
“You bought me coffee?”  
“Uh no. That felt too presumptuous. And then you were pretty mad so…”  
Bucky had the grace to look embarrassed.  
“Yeah not my finest hour. Only topped by yelling at you in front of my dance class which Nat told me she DID invite you to.”  
“She only invited me because I couldn’t shut up about you.” Steve muttered. A grin soared over Buckys face.  
“Oh really? You know I told her you were my nemesis.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll go. Fuck I’m such an idiot.” Steve went to go before a hand on his biceps stopped him.  
“What I mean is, I hated how much you were already under my skin.” Steve paused, an answering grin to Buckys creeping across his face.  
“So does this mean I can buy you that coffee?”  
“I’d rather you just got me a drink now.” Bucky replied.  
“Now?”  
“Yes now. God do you want a written invitation?”  
“Honestly it might be helpful-”  
“You’re such a goddamn punk you know that?”  
“I’ve been told that once or twice.”  
Bucky reaches for his phone.  
“What’s your number?” Steve cocked an eyebrow but held out his hand and plugged his number in when Bucky passed his phone over. A moment later his own phone chimed with a message.  
‘I hear I’m your muse. Wanna take me home?’ Both of Steves eyebrows rose up at that.  
“Seriously?”  
“Written invitation. Or we could go next door. To my apartment. Do you need that in writing to?”  
“God you're such a jerk.”  
“Of course. You are my nemesis after all.” Bucky said with a smirk. Steve bit his lip before he nodded and offered Bucky his hand.  
“Lets go then.”

The fourth meeting went like this.  
“Morning sunshine.”  
“Oh god. You’re in my bed. You’re 100% stalking me.”  
“Shut up jerk.”  
Bucky grinned and burrowed deeper into his duvet.  
“In all seriousness though I would very much like to actually take you for coffee. You know, like an actual date? So that we’d be dating?” Steve stumbled through hopefully before brightening “Actually Natasha said you’re probably the love of my life and she’s always right so…”  
“You’ve got a point there. Alright. A coffee date with the potential love of my life. Doesn’t sound too terrible as far as Sunday mornings go.”  
“You wanna go now?”  
“No. Now I want you to fuck me again. Then shower. Then coffee. And an obscene amount of breakfast food.” Bucky said with an impish grin.  
“Yeah alright. Doesn’t sound too terrible.” Steve grinned and pulled Bucky in for a kiss.


End file.
